Eis und Feuer
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Leia und Han während ihres Aufenthaltes auf dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt "Echo Basis". Hoth gilt als kalter und spröder Planet, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Gefühlen welche die beiden füreinander hegen. Und manchmal, kann sogar auf einem Eisplaneten ein Feuer entfachen... Gewidmet meiner Seelenverwandten "Black Rose".


**Eis und Feuer**

Pilot Cyrius Veka war unterwegs in seine wohlverdiente und längst überfällige Pause. Sein Weg führte durch den Tunnel in der Südpassage. Etwa 15 Minuten geradeaus, danach durch die linke Abbiegung zur Kantine C4. Ein paar Fliegerfreunde begegneten ihm, welche er kopfnickend grüsste. Auch einige Offiziere kreuzten seinen Weg. Vor diesen salutierte er natürlich ordnungsgemäss. Es war bereits 23 Uhr 00, er hatte nur zwei Stunden Zeit um sich zu verpflegen und etwas auszuruhen. Danach ging seine Schicht weiter. In seinem Bauch rumorte es, er musste dringend etwas essen. Ein heisses Getränk zum Aufwärmen wäre auch nicht schlecht, er fror fürchterlich.

Auf Hoth herrschten eisige Temperaturen. Selbst in den geheizten Räumen der Basis war es nie wirklich warm. Das war einer der Hauptgründe warum er diesen unwirtlichen Ort verabscheute. Pilot Veka stammte ursprünglich von einem viel wärmeren Planeten. Die Kantine erschien nun endlich in seinem Sichtfeld und er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Kopfschüttelnd kam ihm sein Freund Atum Ra entgegen. Dieser hob warnend seinen Zeigefinger: „ Hey, Veka! Da würde ich jetzt nicht rein, wenn ich du wäre!". Stirnrunzelnd erkundigte sich Veka nach dem Grund. „ Ich sag' nur Kriegszone zwischen Organa und Solo". „ Hört dass den nie auf?", seufzte Veka und verdrehte die Augen. Vor ein paar Tagen erst, war er selbst zwischen die Fronten der beiden geraten. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust darauf dies noch einmal zu erleben. Sein Hunger war jedoch stärker. „ Danke für die Warnung, Atum. Aber es kann wirklich nicht sein, dass die jetzt sogar noch unsere Kantine blockieren mit ihren Streitgesprächen!". Und solche Vorgesetzte sollen uns als Vorbild dienen? Dachte sich Veka, verkniff es aber seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Die Rebellenprinzessin schien immer alles zu hören, er musste aufpassen. Vor dem Eingang zur Kantine blieb er stehen und atmete dreimal tief ein. Anschliessend stellte er sich seinem Schicksal und trat ein. Er wurde von einer unnatürlichen Stille empfangen.

Die Prinzessin und der berühmt-berüchtigte Schmuggler standen sich mit versteinerten Mienen gegenüber. Im Raum war es eiskalt. Dieselbe Temperatur musste auch Leia Organa's Blick haben, mit welchem sie Han Solo musterte. Pilot Veka verzichtete auf eine Begrüssung und beschloss sich eine warme Suppe zu holen. Er ging eilig an beiden vorbei, welche ihn jedoch überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. Als er sich die heisse Suppe in eine Schale schöpfte, durchbrach die klare Stimme der Prinzessin die Stille: „ Dir ist schon bewusst, dass dein Verhalten erneut unter die Sparte der Befehlsverweigerung fällt? Dies könnte gravierende Massnahmen für dich zur Folge haben."

Han Solo lachte laut auf und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu: „ Leia, mein Herzblatt. Wir sind doch gute Freunde. Wie wäre es wenn du einen Gang runter schaltest? Du scheinst schon seit längerer Zeit unter hohem Stress zu stehen, das kann nicht gesund sein!". Er umfasste sie an der Taille und zog sie an sich. Pilot Veka liess vor Schreck fast seinen Löffel fallen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er hielt die Luft an. Was passierte da gerade? Er beobachtete gespannt die Reaktion der Prinzessin; Ihr hübscher Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Strich und die Pupillen ihrer Augen verengten sich. Sie sah aus als würde sie nächstens explodieren. „ Du wagst es, so mit mir zu sprechen?", herrschte sie ihn an. Sie wollte ihm einen Haufen Schimpfwörter an den Kopf schmettern, realisierte jedoch plötzlich wie nahe sie beieinander standen.

Seine Hände lagen auf ihrer Taille, sein Oberkörper gebeugt und somit war sein Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wangen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich die Zusammensetzung der Atmosphäre geändert; die Temperatur der Kantine schien sich um ein paar Grad erwärmt zu haben. Pilot Veka glaubte förmlich eine Art Knistern in der Luft zu spüren, als ob er in der Nähe einer elektrischen Hochspannungsleitung stehen würde. Seiner Meinung nach boten sich jetzt nur zwei mögliche Verlaufsoptionen an; Entweder würde die Prinzessin dem Schmuggler eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen oder aber sie würde ihn stürmisch Küssen.

Er tendierte zur ersten Variante, doch er täuschte sich. Anscheinend standen die beiden sich viel näher  
als gedacht, oder das Feuer in ihr war stärker als die Wut. „ Entschuldige meine Direktheit, Eure Hoheit. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach der einzige der den Mut aufbringt, dir zu sagen dass du Entspannung dringend nötig hast!". Zärtlich streichelte Han Solo mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.  
Seine Sanftmut schien die Prinzessin zu überraschen. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. In ihrem Blick lagen Verwirrung und viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Han Solo erwiderte nichts mehr. Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein Lächeln. Seine Hand verliess ihre Wange, dabei streifte sein Daumen über ihre Ober- und dann Unterlippe. Ihr Mund öffnete sich sofort und gleichzeitig schloss sie ihre Augen. Der Puls der Prinzessin beschleunigte sich augenblicklich und sie sog die Luft scharf ein.  
„ So wunderschön dieser Mund!", murmelte Han Solo und senkte seinen Kopf. „ So unglaublich einladend". Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Er sah Feuer und Leidenschaft. Das war alles, was er brauchte um die Kontrolle über sein rationales Handel und Denken zu verlieren. Dieses Feuer zwischen ihnen musste schon lange gelodert haben, immer in Schach gehalten, nur darauf wartend auszubrechen. Um schlussendlich beide mit den Flammen zu umzingeln und zu verbrennen. Veka wollte aufstehen und den Raum verlassen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er stand komplett unter dem Bann des vor ihm geschehenden Aktes.

Ein Ereignis mit derart viel Gefühl hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Der Kuss welcher niemals sanft gewesen war, gewann sofort an Leidenschaft. Da die Prinzessin sehr viel kleiner war als der zwielichtige Schmuggler, hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf der nächst besten Erhöhung ab. Auf dieser befand sich zum grossen Glück der beiden nur eine Maschine für heisse Getränke und ein paar Pappbecher. Von letzteren vielen einige zu Boden, ausgelöst durch die plötzliche Bewegung. Die beiden trennten sich nur kurz aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels. Erst in diesem Unterbruch gelangt es Pilot Veka, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Er sprang förmlich auf und ergriff die Flucht. Die beiden Liebenden waren immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Han Solo drängte sich näher an die Prinzessin heran und presste seine Lippen auf ihren zarten Hals.  
Hastig grifft Pilot Veka nach seiner kaum angerührten Suppe und stellte das Tablett zur Geschirrrückgabe. Durch seine ruckartige Handlung klirrte der ganze Stapel laut. Das kurze aber lärmige Geräusch reichte aus um die beiden unsanft auf den eisigen Planeten zurück zu katapultieren.  
Erschrocken richteten sie sich auf. Veka lief an ihnen vorbei und senkte den Blick zu Boden; „ Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte nicht…", begannt er. Brach dann jedoch ab. Er wusste nicht was er genau sagen sollte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fasste er den Mut aufzusehen. Die Wangen der Prinzessin waren knallrot angelaufen und glühten vor Scham. Ihr schien die Angelegenheit in höchstem Masse unangenehm zu sein. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Han Solo. Dieser erschien selbstbewusst wie eh und je. Grinsend zog er die Prinzessin an sich: „ Na in dem Fall, wo waren wir?". Leia Organa's Miene verfinsterte sich: „ Han!", herrschte sie ihn empört an uns entzog sich seiner Umarmung. „ Pilot Cyrius Veka, richtig?", sprach sie ihn an. Er nickte überrascht. Veka hatte erst ein paar Mal mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Er war deshalb überrascht, dass sie seinen Namen noch wusste. „ Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil!", Prinzessin Leia Organa biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegt die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. „ Die Schuld liegt gänzlich auf unserer Seite. Ich weiss nicht was in mich gefahren ist, das war höchst unangemessen. Darf ich Sie um Ihr Wort bitten, dieses Vorkommnis unter Verschluss zu halten?". Sie schluckte schwer und er sah das Flehen in ihren Augen. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch gerötet, der Mund stand offen. Pilot Veka konnte verstehen dass sich Han Solo zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sie war eine sehr attraktive Frau.

„ Natürlich", stotterte er. „ Vielen Dank!", seufzte sie erleichtert und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Seine Knie wurden weich als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Sein Lächeln verschwand aber sofort, als ihn Han Solo's eisiger Blick streifte. Er salutierte überstürzt und hastete aus der Kantine. Erst als er draussen war, getraute er sich wieder zu atmen. Er war froh diesen seltsamen Vorfall endlich hinter sich lassen zu können, wenn auch nur räumlich. Gedanklich würde er wohl noch etwas Zeit benötigen. „ Hey, Veka. Alles klar bei dir? Du sieht's aus als hättest du Darth Vader persönlich gesehen!". Veka lächelte gequält: „ Ja ja, alles in Ordnung!" Es war Atum Ra der erneut seinen Weg kreuzte. Diesmal

war es an ihm seinen Freund zu warnen. „ Es ist immer noch Sperrzone da drinnen!", murmelte er und deutete hinter sich. „ Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Was machen die nur dort drinnen?". Veka antwortete ohne nachzudenken: „ Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen!". Sein Freund hob überrascht eine Braue: „ Wie meinst du das?". Veka seufzte: „ Komm mit, ich brauche dringend einen Drink! Du darfst aber kein Wort davon weitererzählen, zu niemandem!". Die zwei Freunde entschwanden in Hoth's eisigen Korridoren.

In der Kantine hatten sich die Emotionen etwas gelegt aber das Blut rauschte immer noch in den Ohren der Prinzessin. Sie verspürte ausserdem ein angenehmes Prickeln auf den Lippen. „ Das darf nicht mehr vorkommen, Han!", sagte sie resigniert und warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. „ Ach komm schon! Ist doch alles halb so wild. Wir haben ja nicht…". „ Nein! Und dass werden wir auch nicht", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Han grinste schelmisch und meinte: „ Vielleicht sollten wir aber. Weisst du ich bin nämlich ziemlich gut darin. Ich denke du würdest dabei auch viel Spass haben". Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „ Was schaust du denn so erschrocken? Du hast mich zurück geküsst, ich weiss dass du mich auch willst!". Erbost wollte sie ihm wiedersprechen. Als sie jedoch nach den richtigen Worten suchte, bemerkte sie dass er Recht hatte. Es stand zweifelsohne fest, dass er sie oft an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Leia musste jedoch auch zugeben, dass sie noch nie derart starke Gefühle einem Mann gegenüber gehabt hatte. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper schien sich nach ihm zu verzehren. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig an wie zwei Magnete. Umkreisten sich wie Planeten eine Sonne. „ Komm mit!", erwiderte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. „ Wohin?", fragte Han Solo überrascht. „ Mein Quartier ist ziemlich klein und nicht sehr einladend. Wie wär's mit deinem Schiff?", neckte ihn Leia. „ Zum Millennium-Falken also? Es ist mir eine Ehre, Hochwohlgeborene!", flüssterte er in ihr Ohr und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie traten schnellen Schrittes in die eisigen Gängen Hoth's hinaus, Hand in Hand. Während die Prinzessin versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, gab sich Han Solo nicht einmal die kleinste Mühe. Er strahlte als hätte er in der grössten Lotterie des Universums, Milliarden von Credits gewonnen.

THE END


End file.
